<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jared's Trailer by FrustratedMultiFandomWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508005">Jared's Trailer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter/pseuds/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter'>FrustratedMultiFandomWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter/pseuds/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is caught masturbating by Misha and Misha lends a m̶o̶u̶t̶h̶ hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jared's Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll admit this is my first time writing any sort of smut, hopefully I did a decent job. Also, this story does switch POV's between Jared and Misha. Hopefully it's not too distracting. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared was too zoned out to hear the footsteps walking up to his trailer. Too zoned out to hear the quick knock at the door. But when the door opened and was closed shut, he couldn't help but snap out of it. </p><p>"Hey, Jared. Are you watching porn- nope. Those moans were your moans." Misha realized and scratched his head, how do they get out of this situation?</p><p>There was no mistaking what Jared had been doing. His cock was in his hand, his pants were down to his ankles, and his shirt had been completely unbuttoned. </p><p>Misha wasn't trying to focus on Jared, but the more he tried to look away, the more he wanted to look back. </p><p>The room was now filled with silence rather than Jared's moans, and they were able to hear the footsteps that threatened to come near. </p><p>They strained their ears, and Misha broke away from the silent stare down to see if it was Jensen or a crew member. He peeked through Jared's blinds and saw it was someone walking back to the SFX trailer with a coffee in hand. </p><p>Jared had let go of what was in his hand before and now had it covered with a rag, "Misha. Do you mind turning around and letting me..."</p><p>"Finish?" That definitely wasn't what Misha had wanted to say, but it felt like his brain was disconnected from his mouth. </p><p>"No. Um, so I can put it away." Jared clarified, it reeked like sex in here, something Misha didn't notice when he had first opened the door.</p><p>Misha loves Castiel's trench coat, but he never has appreciated it more than in that moment. It hid what Jared wanted to hide. </p><p>Misha nodded and awkwardly shuffled, repeating, "Donald Trump, Donald Trump..." Over and over in his head to try and distract his body from reacting, which was honestly too late.</p><p>He tried to laugh but it sounded forced when he tried to amend it, his mouth betrayed him once again, "I've already seen it, but okay." </p><p>Jared was silent as he hastily pulled up his pants, letting out curses as he struggled with his left leg. </p><p>"You were being really loud." Misha tried once again, the silence was driving him insane. </p><p>He tapped his foot so he would keep his mouth closed and jumped when Jared spoke. </p><p>"So why did you come in?" Jared asked which was a fair question that Misha had an answer to, but couldn't remember for the life of him. </p><p>Misha looked around the room for an answer, instead, he saw a belt lazily thrown to the side. It looked like Sam's belt, did Jared need that? "I can't remember right now, my mind is kind of racing right now," Misha admitted. </p><p>Jared was walking around, looking for something, and finally stopped to ask Misha, "Do you see my belt?" Misha pointed to the corner where he had seen one and Jared sighed. </p><p>It was awkward looking at Misha, now he had to walk past Misha? Fuck. </p><p>"Did anyone else hear?" Jared asked barely brushing past Misha, Misha tried to keep himself from checking out Jared while he bent down. But it's common knowledge that Jared has a great ass, he couldn't just ignore it. </p><p>"No, everyone is at lunch. I came- I went to go get you." Misha answered, his brain finally working properly. That's why he fucking came in here. </p><p>Jared still had his shirt unbuttoned, he seemed to have forgotten his chest is exposed. "Donald Trump," Misha whispered, hoping Jared didn't hear it. </p><p>Misha, even though he was thinking properly, felt like he was a fish out of water, he should've stayed at lunch. 'No, Jensen you stay, I'll go check on Jared.' </p><p>'Are you sure?' Misha had waved him off, 'Yeah, I got this.' No, Misha, you do not got this. </p><p>Jared broke Misha's train of thought with, "Thank God, it wasn't Jensen who walked in." Misha nodded, he sort of was glad he walked in rather than Jensen, while it was awkward it gave him something to imagine later. </p><p>Misha looked at the door, half expecting Jensen to burst in with the crew, telling him they pranked him once again. </p><p>Jared, on the other hand, glanced at the door and rolled his eyes, lecturing himself about forgetting to lock the door. He was pretty close to release, and well now that's not gonna happen.  </p><p>"Were you thinking about him?" Misha asked surprising himself and Jared. It took Jared a moment to realize Misha was referencing Jensen. 'Jensen, not Misha, thank God.'</p><p>'He doesn't know.' Jared reminded himself, glancing at Misha he noticed Misha was now leaning against a wall, perhaps he was making this a bigger deal than it was. </p><p>A thought Misha was also entertaining. They've seen each other in revealing states before, have made plenty of innuendos with each other, why would this be different?</p><p>Misha barely heard Jared say, "No, but it would be like my brother walking in on me. That I can pass on. Actually, I can pass on anyone and everyone walking in on me." </p><p>Misha coughed and began to face away from Jared, but not towards the door just quite yet. </p><p> Jared wasn't paying attention to Misha, he was wondering, "Why hasn't my erection gone down yet?" He knew the answer but it was easier to pretend he didn't know. </p><p>"You can't go out like that," Misha said glancing back at Jared, he looked down for a quick second and saw Jared's friend. </p><p>"What? Is there a stain?" Jared asked half checking, half-joking, he didn't see anything from his view.</p><p>Misha shook his head and noted that Jared had to have been pretty horny for it to still be up. </p><p>"No, but there is a monster trying to say hi." Misha joked with a wink and began waving at it, Jared rolled his eyes as he tiredly threw himself back into his seat. Why didn't he lock the stupid door? </p><p>"Well, I'm not going to do anything about it while you're here." He said, running a hand through his hair, and rested his head on his hand. </p><p>Misha almost asked if he should do something about it then, but felt like that wouldn't go too well. It didn't mean he wasn't going to make a joke.</p><p>"Afraid you wouldn't be able to last? I know I'm gorgeous and you wouldn't be able to last for more than a minute." He said while doing his best Jared impression, "flipping" his hair and shaking his head as if there was a fan in front of him pushing his hair out of his face. </p><p>"Sure, Mish, that's why," Jared said lips pressed tightly together. Jared knew what Misha was saying was kind of true, but the last thing he needed was for Misha to know that.</p><p>When Misha stopped and actually looked around, he noticed something interesting, "So what were you thinking about Jay? I don't see a phone or laptop, definitely no magazines..." Misha said, double-checking the place. </p><p>Normally, Jared would've had something playing, however, today was different. </p><p>Earlier Misha's phone was open, Jared couldn't resist the temptation of hacking Misha's twitter. During his haste to find the app, he accidentally clicked on Misha's gallery. </p><p>Misha caught Jared quicker than usual, Jared barely managed to clear the app before Misha snatched it away from him. </p><p>Jared could understand why he did, Misha seemed to have recently had a nude photoshoot for himself. It left nothing to the imagination. Jared tried to push the photos out of his mind, but one kept coming back to him. </p><p>A stupid gag gift, aka a dildo he had given to Misha, which may or may not have been a replica of his dick, had been shoved up Misha's ass. </p><p>He almost started the video that was recorded but Misha was walking over panicked. While he didn't get to see the video, the photos were enough to imagine a lot of things Jared had already been thinking about. </p><p>Jared was struggling to look at Misha.</p><p>"Mish," Jared warned, Misha heard more of a whine than anything. </p><p>"Jay." Misha taunted, Jared didn't look like he was in the mood to joke. Mishe glanced  down, which he regretted. Swallowing slowly, before his mouth betrayed him once more, "I think it's growing." </p><p>Jared's face flushed and tried to cover it, but it was difficult when it was doing what Misha had accused it of it doing. </p><p>Misha did avert his eyes before he processed what was happening, "This is turning you on..." Jared tried to scoff, and Misha realized that Jared's previous look was shame. </p><p>"I can't really blame you, I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" Misha asked, Jared, swallowed nervously as he squirmed in his chair. </p><p>"No." Jared answered slightly panicked, "It's not because of that." Hopefully, he was at least convincing himself because Misha didn't believe him for a second. </p><p>Jared was staring at the wall opposite of Misha. Why did Misha have to look down? </p><p>He realized if he had paid attention to Misha he would've noticed Misha had locked the door before inching closer to him. </p><p>He noticed one of those things, the obvious closeness. It was hard to ignore when he had a lapful of Misha. </p><p>"Sitting on my lap? Really?" While it sounded annoyed, it was Jared straining to keep his voice steady. </p><p>Jared had balanced Misha on instinct. He couldn't say it was muscle memory that brought Misha closer to his cock though. </p><p>Misha had noticed the intense hold Jared had on his thighs, he decided to take a page from Cas and be blunt. </p><p>"Hey, you can move me if you want to. Either on or off your dick. If you truly want me off, then do it. We both know you can, but I would prefer on and off at a fast pace if I'm being honest." Misha had his hands on Jared's back, which he released as he wondered if he could chuck Jared's shirt off of him. His shirt was already unbuttoned. </p><p>He waited a little while longer, giving Jared the opportunity to push him away. Jared remained quiet as he thought of what he wanted. </p><p>When Jared didn't push him off, and instead squeezed Misha's thighs, Misha smirked.</p><p>"What is that? Speak up Jared, I think I missed that." Misha said, moving his ear closer to Jared's mouth. He half expected Jared to stick his tongue in his ear or to do something else as retaliation. </p><p>"Fuck you," Jared answered with no real hostility. His mind went back to that photo when Misha moved his hips, slowly grinding down on Jared's lap. </p><p>It was too much and too little at the same time, he wanted to know what it felt like to have Misha on his cock, his real one, not a replica of it. </p><p>"You want to fuck me?" Misha asked huskily near Jared's ear, "I think we're a little overdressed for that." Jared agreed wholeheartedly, while he did want to strip Misha down all the way, he also knew they were on a time limit. </p><p>There was no mistake that Jared had lust in his eyes, and there was no mistake the Misha was enjoying this. </p><p>Misha was still grinding down, giving Jared a lap dance, Jared held on tighter, hoping for more friction. </p><p>"Come on, I know you want your influence on me. Go on. Do your worst, Padalecki." He teased, borrowing his Castiel voice, wondering if it would show a hidden kink or not. </p><p>"Influence and Castiel's voice, really Misha?" Jared asked breathlessly, he tried to sound uninterested but his voice was betraying him. </p><p>"I felt something rise, I know you like it." Misha continued in Castiel's voice and decided to nibble lightly on Jared's ear. Trailing off down to Jared's neck. </p><p>As fun as this was, if this continued, he wanted more. Misha moved his hands to Jared's face and started off with a slow soft kiss, he pulled back and searched for any hint of rejection. When he didn't find any, he attacked Jared's lips again with more passion which Jared matched. </p><p>Jared's right hand started to travel and squeezed a different part of Misha, still close to his thighs. Misha moaned and broke away from the kiss, arching up, allowing Jared to attack Misha's neck. </p><p>While Jared wanted to leave hickeys all over Misha's neck, he knew he couldn't. Instead, he went for soft kisses in sensitive areas that made Misha arch up and moan loudly. </p><p>When Jared was done teasing Misha, Misha ran his fingers down Jared's chest. He helped Jared slip the shirt off, and let it fall close by. </p><p>He was tempted to lick the sweat that made Jared's chest glisten. To tease Jared as Jared had just teased him.  Instead, he slowly lowered his fingers to Jared's belt. </p><p>Before he could unbuckle this, and completely submerge himself into this situation, he had to ask, "Jared, are you sure you want to do this?" Misha stopped moving completely, Jared let out a whimper. If they didn't do this, Jared would lose any and all sanity. He needed this. </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure, I want this, I really really want this," Jared assured, how could he not want this?</p><p>Misha smiled, he didn't need to say anything else, he needed to unbuckle this belt and throw it back where it was when he came in. </p><p>A thought of restricting Jared did fleet by, but he needed to feel Jared's touch, so the belt had to go. </p><p>He easily unbuckled the belt and pulled it out of the pants loops, he folded it once and held it with both of his hands. He went over Jared's head and used it to pull Jared to his lips. </p><p>Once they were both breathless again, Misha tossed the belt aside, and unbuttoned Jared's pants, and slipped the zipper down. </p><p>While he could sink himself down on Jared's cock and ride it, there was lube right next to Jared and he was still pretty open, he was curious how Jared tasted. He was still a bit sore from Jared's gag gift he used earlier that day. </p><p>From the way Jared was kissing him back, he had no doubt that they would do this again, with that in mind he decided to slide off of Jared's lap. </p><p>He got on his knees and had Jared lift up his hips before pulling Jared's pants back down to the floor. He loved the sound of the soft thump from the pants, he would make it his goal to hear that more often. </p><p>He was still making eye contact with Jared this whole process, only losing it once when he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sound of Jared's pants falling to the ground. He took them off of Jared's ankles and threw them somewhere near Jared's belt. </p><p><br/>Misha ran his hands across Jared's bare thighs and felt the lack of fabric that should've been there. He looked down and noticed the lack of underwear, he glanced back at the pants and noticed there weren't any in there. </p><p>"No underwear, Jared? Fuck, this just keeps getting hotter and hotter." Misha praised and pushed Jared's legs apart. Giving himself plenty of room, while also letting himself see all of Jared. </p><p>After a few seconds of drinking in this beautiful masterpiece, his hands moved closer to what he wanted. One hand brushed over Jared's balls, the other firmly gripped Jared's cock. </p><p>He pressed two soft, teasing kisses on Jared's balls before he swallowed them. While he was getting a great response and liked the feeling of it all, he wanted something bigger and thicker. </p><p>He pulled back with a loud pop noise, and moved his mouth up, licking from the base all the way up to the tip. He gently sucked the tip of Jared's cock, noting how he liked the taste of Jared's precum, and how he couldn't wait to taste more. </p><p>He moved his hands to Jared's thighs and winked at Jared before swallowing Jared's entire cock. A moan of satisfaction was heard when he got down the base. </p><p>The feeling was better than he had expected, he glanced up and made eye contact with Jared before pulling back all the way, almost letting Jared's cock fully slip out of his mouth before forcing it down his throat again. </p><p>Jared was biting down on his hand as Misha continued to deepthroat him. The place started off a little slow but it quickly got overwhelming. Misha was eagerly bobbing up and down, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked. </p><p>Jared's free hand found it's way tangled into Misha's hair, holding on tightly for dear life. </p><p><br/>Jared stopped biting down on his hand to ask, "God, Misha, don't you have a gag reflex or something?" While pulling Misha off of him for a second. He needed a small pause so he didn't end this early. Misha slowly opened his eyes, fuck, Misha looked so debauched already. </p><p>Misha's lips were already getting puffy, Jared wasn't sure if it was from the rough kissing or from what Misha had just been doing a few seconds ago. "I trained mine to go away a long time ago, Jay. I was enjoying myself if you don't mind..." Misha said in a rough voice and Jared let him go back to what he was doing. Misha closed his eyes again as soon as he had his lips on Jared again. </p><p>Misha made it feel like Jared was doing him a favor and not the other way around. It was impossible to not arch up and thrust deeper into Misha's throat. Especially when Misha made such beautiful noises every time he did. </p><p>This felt so much better than what he had been doing when Misha had walked in. </p><p>His hand that had been used to muffle his moans also found it's way to Misha's hair. At this point Jared didn't care if anyone heard him, or if anyone walked in, this was fucking heaven. </p><p>The trailer was filled with moans from both participants as well as a loud slurping noise. </p><p>Jared closed his eyes as he tried to keep himself from cumming too soon. He wanted this to last as long as possible. </p><p>Neither could tell how long it was Misha felt it get larger and knew Jared was about to cum. While Misha was tempted to have Jared's influence cover his face, he wanted to taste it even more. </p><p>Jared knew he didn't have let Misha know he was close, Misha had increased the pace, and Jared held on tighter. </p><p>Misha opened his eyes, and Jared closed his. Misha thought it was an absolutely gorgeous sight as Jared continued to fall apart and let go. </p><p>Jared let out a shout as he came down Misha's throat, Misha swallowed every last drop, and didn't stop sucking until he was sure he got every last drop. </p><p>If they weren't at work, Misha would've asked if he could keep Jared's cock in his mouth until Jared got hard again and repeated the process. </p><p>Instead, he slowly pulled off, and licked around the tip, Jared whimpered, feeling incredibly over sensitive. Misha hesitantly let go of Jay's cock, knowing it was cruel to continue. </p><p>"Misha that was..." </p><p>"Amazing? Incredible? Life-changing? You'll never be the same?" Misha supplied, Jared couldn't help but be a little turned on by Misha's wrecked sounding voice. It was deeper than his natural voice, but not quite in the Castiel territory. </p><p>"Yes." Jared knew Misha was joking, but he wasn't. He knew what Misha did was no easy feat, and Misha did it with such ease. </p><p>Misha stood up and wiped the saliva that managed to escape from his mouth. Jared felt a little grossed out from the spit, despite knowing that his cock was currently covered with saliva. Phobias are weird like that. </p><p>Jared glanced at the time, they didn't have much time and Misha still had an erection.</p><p>Jared pulled Misha by his own belt loops and quickly unbuckled Misha's belt. Misha barely had enough warning to balance himself and held onto Jared's shoulders as Jared pulled Misha's pants down to his ankles. </p><p>"I guess I wasn't the only one who went commando this morning." Jared hummed before swallowing Misha's cock. Jared dipped his fingers into the tub of lube he had been using before Misha had barged in, and let his hands squeeze Misha's ass for a second. </p><p>Misha was too focused on the feeling of Jared's blow job, he didn't notice Jared separating his cheeks. That was until he felt Jared slip a finger into his hole. </p><p>Misha's moans got louder, and Jared picked up the pace and had Misha push into his throat deeper. Jared added a second finger into Misha's hole. </p><p>Misha knew Jared's fingers were long, it's Jared, what part of him isn't? But, fuck, his fingers were fucking long! </p><p>It wasn't surprising that Jared found Misha's prostate quickly, and that he did it every time he pushed them back in. </p><p>Misha was saying Jared's name like it was a prayer, he didn't realize he was thrusting into Jared's throat or that he was gripping Jared's shoulders as he was getting closer to the edge. </p><p>Jared was aware and was loving it. Jared added in a third finger, and that was when Misha lost it. </p><p>Jared opened his eyes at the perfect time when Misha let out a deep guttural moan that sounded more like Cas than Misha. </p><p>Misha's mouth was open, head titled all the way up as his hand moved from Jared's shoulders to Jared's hair. Misha let out one more last Jared before Jared felt Misha's influence hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it and continued to play with Misha's prostate until Misha was shaking and slumped onto him. </p><p>He pulled off of Misha's cock and pulled his fingers out of Misha's hole at the same time. He helped Misha sit on his lap, and let him recover. </p><p>"That we have to do again." Misha breathed heavily, Jared nodded in agreement. Jared cleaned the two up with the rag he had and offered Misha some hand sanitizer before using some himself.</p><p>Jared realized he was fully nude, while Misha only had his pants pulled down to his ankles. Next time Misha wouldn't be wearing anything, and they wouldn't do it during their lunch break. </p><p>"Next time, perhaps at a time and place where we don't have to talk to other people for the rest of the day?" Jared voiced and pulled Misha into a kiss. It wasn't as hungry as the ones before, it was a promise kiss.  </p><p> <br/>"Are you sure? That rolls out our next con, and while my hand would suffice, I gotta say, I prefer your mouth." Misha said with a wink, and Jared decided that cons were and always will be an exception. </p><p>"Except cons, I'd be willing to give you a hand, mouth, or something more." Jared fixed, Misha shook his head with a smile and pulled Jared into a kiss of his own. </p><p>"You know, if you don't mess with me for the rest of the day, we'll leave early for once. If you want a round two, you better behave." Misha warned standing up, Jared didn't want to move away from Misha right now, let alone work. But with a promise of a round two, he could suck it up and get it done. </p><p>Jared nodded, "I can behave for a day. Can't promise Jen will." Jared said he hoped Jensen follows his lead of leaving Misha alone. He'd no doubt question Jared about it, and hound him until he got the truth but Jared didn't care. </p><p>"I can deal with him. He doesn't put his foot in my crotch at every and any opportunity like someone I know..." Misha said getting up, and pulled up his pants, quickly fastening his belt buckle. </p><p>If he thought it smelled like sex when he first walked in, it absolutely reeked of it now. His next goal was finding a spray. </p><p>"Do you prefer my hand?" Jared joked, getting up to collect his clothes, Misha really had to throw his pants across the room?</p><p>"I think I'd prefer your mouth," Misha admitted and found Jared's cologne. He knew it smelled good and didn't hesitate to use some on himself. </p><p>"Good to know," Jared said with a wink. As he was pulling up his pants, he noticed the door was currently locked. </p><p>"Huh, I don't remember either of us stopping to lock the door. It had to have happened before someone gave me a lap dance." Jared said zipping his pants up, Misha shrugged. </p><p>"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Besides the last thing we needed was someone else walking in because they thought you were hurt." Misha said still looking for a spray for the trailer, he figured he would hand Jared back his shirt, that's when he noticed the spray was next to the lube. Smart Jared, smart. </p><p>Misha sprayed the trailer while Jared finished getting ready. He also sprayed some of his cologne on him and ran his fingers through his hair. Misha had messed it up quite a bit. </p><p>He looked over at Misha's hair and helped Misha fix it, and stole a quick kiss. When it seemed like they both looked and smelled presentable, they heard a knock on the door. </p><p>"Jared! Misha! Lunch is over!" Jensen called, confused why Jared's trailer was locked. They shared one more kiss before popping in a thing of gum and unlocking the door, Jensen went from looking concerned to annoyed. </p><p>"What the Hell were you two doing all lunch?" He asked crossing his arms. Misha answered knowing Jensen could read Jared better than he could read himself. </p><p>"I was winning a bet. Jared lost and can't mess with me for the rest of the day." Misha said happily, and Jensen looked like he wanted to ask for more information but decided against it. </p><p>"Whatever, Jared I saved you some food just in case you didn't eat. And by that I mean I know you didn't eat." Jensen said handing Jared a to-go box, which Jared eagerly took. </p><p>Jensen walked in front of them and didn't comment on the fact that their clothes were incredibly wrinkled. It was just best to assume they wrestled than to actually wonder what the two got up to. </p><p>"I guess Cas is the one with an influence on you," Misha whispered with a wink when Jensen was far enough away, Jared rolled his eyes smiling. </p><p>"Whatever you say, Mish. Whatever you say." Jared said.</p><p>Before he began snacking on the food he was handed, Misha pulled him into a kiss and stole his gum.</p><p>"For safe keeping," Misha said with a wink, Jared stood there shocked and just watched Misha walk away, no had seen it luckily. </p><p>Jared briefly thought, "Misha's going to be the death of me." Before catching up to everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if there's any errors I didn't proofread this very well. Any feedback or critism is welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>